here we go again!
by sanoske
Summary: at last the shikon jewel is complete. but then, kagome steals it and uses the wish herself!
1. last one

****

Here We Go Again!

authors rant: hey everybody!*knockknockknock* "open up, this is the police we know your in there sano, were taking you back to the psycho ward!"*gulp*gotta run pplz, they found me. D@mn I guess they do read fanfic!

~half an hour later~

finally, I got away. anyway.............o yea I was going to write this story. Read And Review!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, although I own him in the story because I can make him do whatever I want like some evil mastermind but I still don't own him legally but in the story I own him but I cant say that otherwise someone might sue me and ill get in trouble and then blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla am I boring you with my rant that many of you cant understand and probably arent reading anyway and if you are reading this you probably don't have a life so why the hell are you still reading this disclaimer! to the point: I don't LEGALLY own inuyasha! If you understood that, I.FEEL.SORRY.FOR.YOU! GET.A.LIFE! I don't even understand it!!

****

Chapter 1

the last one

The horse demon bucked at inuyasha hitting him square in the face, sending him flying backward into a tree.

"you'll pay for that!" inuyasha said, fuming as he tried to get up, ignoring the dizziness and the constant throbbing in his head. inuyasha unsheathed the tetseiga and charged at the horse demon.

"the jewel shard is in his back!" Kagome yelled at inuyasha.

"gotcha kagome!" inuyasha yelled back then jumped into the air, poised to strike.

The horse bucked again, aiming for the air-borne hanyou. Kagome realized what was happening and panicked. _he's gonna kill me for this but o well._

"SIT!" she yell and watched as the airborne inuyasha was pulled to the ground, missing the bucking demon's hooves by inches.

__

why the hell did she do that........ inuyasha thought suddenly realizing that he was looking at the horse demons exposed underbelly. he then quickly thrust the tetseiga into the exposed flesh and watching it neatly exit the demons back. Blood dripped from the wound staining his gi. 

"That was different" inuyasha said to no one in particular, catching the jewel shard he had dislodged. Sheathing the tetseiga, he quickly jumped out of the way for the clean up crew.

"wind tunnel!" miroku said, watching the horse carcass being pulled into his wind tunnel and sending it to oblivion.

"good job guys!" sango said running up to them with kagome.

"Thanks" miroku said, smiling. then sango felt the all-to-familiar-rub on her bottom.

****

*SMACK*

"you have to ruin everything, don't you miroku?" sango said watching miroku twitch on the ground with a red handprint on his cheek.

__

The last jewel shard, I cant believe its complete. inuyasha said to himself in his mind


	2. the NekoYoukai

****

Here We Go Again!

authors rant: hiya pplz. I got my first review, yah! Thanxs ice tiger for the review (its ironic because ice is my favorite element and tigers are my favorite animal!). Each time a get a signed review from an author (anonymous reviews are welcome but wont be counted) I will add a new chapter ASAP. If I start getting lots of reviews I will update weekly. oh, and sorry for the short chapter. i didn't have the proportions so i thought it would be longer. the next one will make up for it! by the way : Kagomes eyes are **blue** in this, just like the manga. I think it just looks better than brown

Disclaimer: since you couldn't understand my last one this one is gonna be clear and to the point. no rambling and repeating myself over and over and over. you should completely understand and no extra involved in this disclaimer. no sir, it will be clean and crisp and blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla im ranting again, arent i? damn i tried not to. sorry pplz. now to the point: i don't legally own inuyasha!

****

Chapter 2

The Neko-Youkai

cheesy narrator guy: when we last saw our group, they had slain a horse demon for the last shard of the shikon jewel. Afterward, they set up camp in the forest nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oh, kagome, here's the shard we got from the demon" inuyasha said, pulling it out of a pocket in his gi and tossing it over the fire to were kagome was sitting. Kagome quickly snatched it out off the air and placed it carefully into the now-complete shikon-no-tama.

__

finally. after all that work it's finally complete. she thought to herself. _I know what I'm gonna do, but i have to wait until the time is right._

"shippo, could you bring the sleeping bags out. there in my backpack, its getting late" kagome whispered to shippo, noticing the zombie expressions on everyone's face.

"k" shippo said, quickly bounding into her backpack and pulling out Miroku's and Sango's bag. He quickly gave them to the two owners and leaped back into the backpack. As everyone else fell asleep, kagome wondered what shippo was doing that was taking him so long. She looked in and saw the fox-demon child curled up on her sleeping bag.

__

oh well, i won't need it were im going. Kagome thought, quickly dashing from the camp and into the forest. Then she started running full speed, every so often tripping over tree roots or getting whacked with branches. She had to put some distance between her and inuyasha in case he woke up and noticed she was gone.

__

it has to be tonight she kept thinking to herself _otherwise inuyasha will use the wish himself._

~about half an hour later, in the middle of nowhere~

"im in the middle of nowhere" kagome spoke quietly to herself (sano: no shit Sherlock. didn't I just say you were?) "but it wont matter once i make my wish"

She looked down at the sparkling shikon-no-tama in here hand, staring into its shining gaze and remembering everything they went through to get all the shards. she finally broke free of the crystals gaze, shaking her head to clear it.

"i wish............"

****

~at the camp~

inuyasha was suddenly jerked awake by a ear splitting sound. his senses in overload and clutching his sensitive ears in pain, he scanned the camp for the source of the noise. Finally, the noise ceased, but his ears continued to ring. He continued to scan the camp and noticed that kagome was missing! waking the others, he started running full speed into the forest, following Kagome's scent with sango and miroku close behind on kylala.

After about 5 minutes on the trail, inuyasha noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a figure silently stalking them in the trees to the right. like lightning, he leaped left and pushed of the tree, aiming for the shadowy figure. He slammed into it and the figure flew right into a tree. The figure was a cat demon but inuyasha could smell human blood. _shes a half breed, just like me_ he mused. She had black hair, beige fur with black stripes, and wore a lose, blue kimono which perfectly matched her eyes.

__

those eyes look familiar

taking advantage of his momentary hesitation, the Neko-Youkai (cat demon) quickly rushed forward, jumped up, did a hand plant on Inuyasha's shoulders, and , using the momentum, landed behind inuyasha and threw him over her back, sending him straight into a tree, slumping to the ground.

" c'mere doggy, c'mon boy, that's a good boy" she taunted, jumping onto a tree and taking off into the forest, followed by a very pissed off inuyasha. Ticked off at being humiliated and taunted by a cat, inuyasha charged straight into the forest after her.

"think we should go after them" miroku asked with a questioning look on his face.

"No, i have a weird felling" sango replied, staring into the forest. then she felt a hand caress her butt.

"you don't feel weird to me" miroku said, continuing to caress her bottom.

"HENTAI!" she yelled pulling out a mallet from her kimono and slamming it into Miroku's head, sending him off of kylala and into a lake. "take that!" she yelled at the unconscious miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hiya. so how was this chapter? better? worse? did it just stink to begin with? well ill never know until you read and review!


	3. the truth is out!

****

Here We Go Again!

authors rant: Thanxs again pplz for all the reviews. I especially want to thank subaruu0584 and rouge for the correction. its fixed now! Anyway.........i have some bad news..........when i had made this story, i made lots of chapters before hand. Unfortunately, i didn't know that they would be that small on fanfiction.net. so i had to combined chapters to make them longer. which means that i have enough chapters to last me today and tomorrow. after that i will be updating weekly.*gets chairs thrown at him and he dodges* i know. im sorry. but i have a life (kinda) and i have to live it(mostly i just have writers block and get a little lazy). so bare with me. hope you like this chapter and it answers some questions.(and for all that asked, this chapter will be much longer)

p.s. at the end of the story i will be singing a song by "weird al" from his "running with scissors" album for all my loyal fans.(not sure which yet though. probably jerry Springer)

Disclaimer: this time i mean it. to the point- i don't own inuyasha or "weird al"

****

Chapter 3

the truth is out!

Cheesy narrator guy: when we last saw the gang, inuyasha was chasing the Neko-Youkai through the forest and miroku was lying unconscious in a lake with sango laughing like a mad man XD(actually woman but you know what i mean).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the neko-youkai continued to bound through the treetops with inuyasha on her tail (almost literally) and he was very pissed doggy. Inuyasha took a chance and lunged at the taunting neko. unfortunately, his chance didn't pay off. the neko gracefully dodged Inuyasha's clumsy lunge. He fell out of the trees and slammed hard into the ground. A split-second later, before he had a chance to recover, felt a pair of feet bash into his back with such force that it caused him to skid a few feet THROUGH the ground, like a rake through solid rock (which is what it felt like.) The neko lightly stepped of Inuyasha's back and turned around to survey the damage. Before she had a chance to think, inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, and pulling her to the ground. He quickly scrambled on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

"Gotcha" inuyasha said, grinning.

"Really?" she said smirking back "SIT" she yelled causing inuyasha to slam into her.

__

But only kagome can do that though inuyasha thought to himself. In that brief moment the neko grabbed inuyasha and slammed him into the ground next to her, then successfully pinned him. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. "who are you?" he asked, continuing to give her that look.

"it's me, kagome" she whisper before passionately kissing him.

~half an hour later, back at camp~

sango had finally resolved to pull the unconscious miroku out of the lake (after her laughing her head of) and was rewarded with a pinch an the butt when she had pulled him ashore. He had sat down on the log near the fire and was rubbing the red mark on his cheek. He then heard inuyasha walking back to the camp. When he looked over he noticed that he was carrying the neko-youkai on his back and she was fast asleep. inuyasha walked over to Kagomes backpack and pulled out the sleeping bag shippo was currently sleeping on. (thought i forgot about him?)

"wha...." shippo said groggily. then noticing the cat girl on inuyasha's back was wide awake. "she's pretty" he remarked getting a cold stare from inuyasha sending the little kitsune running and hiding behind sango. Inuyasha continued to spread the sleeping bag and setting the neko-girl on it.

"what happened?" miroku asked, an evil grin on his face "you didn't DO anything any thing with her did ya?"

"Pervert!" was inuyasha's only reply before giving chase to the running miroku. "take that you pervert!" he said, grabbing rocks off the ground and throwing them at the fleeing monk XD.o. After several minutes of this inuyasha sat back down with a look of contentment.

"well, DID anything happen between you two?" sango said, giving inuyasha her most innocent look. Inuyasha blushed a few shades of red before turning his head, refusing to answer the question. 

"Ha! i knew it!" miroku said, doing a little dance and chanting "inu's cheatin on kagome, inu's cheatin on kagome...." He was then the recipient of two fiery glares from inuyasha and sango (-)(-). Then suddenly miroku's mind switched on and he started yelling at the top of his lungs. "if something did happen then why the f*ck did you beat the sh!t out of me a$$hole! god d@mn!"

"you deserved it" was inuyasha's brief response. "he has a point miroku" shippo piped up from behind sango's back.

"anyway, how could I be cheating on kagome when that is kagome." inuyasha said not noticing the dumbfounded looks on miroku's and sango's faces.

"bu...but...." was all sango could muster up.

"But how?" miroku said, finishing sango's question.

"Dunno. ask her when she wakes up" inuyasha said in the same monotonous voice he had been using. Suddenly, kagome stirred from her sleep.

"hey guys" she said, yawning and stretching.

"um....kagome?" sango whispered, still with the dumb-stuck look as before.

"ya?" she said continuing to stretch.

"How'd that happen?" miroku said still staring.

"how did what happen?" then realizing what he meant, started telling them the story of how she had left camp and used the shikon jewel to become half-demon and how she had followed them from the camp. "oh, and by the way, when i used the wish, the shikon-no-tama shattered again." she said, oblivious of the stares she was getting from the rest of the group.

"but, why?" was all inuyasha could muster up.

"i have my own reasons." she said, folding her arms and looking away.

"whatever" inuyasha said, acting like he didn't care anyway. "c'mon everyone, lets get some sleep." at that everyone else curled up in their sleeping bags and began sleeping while inuyasha lay in his usual position up against the tree.

About 5 min later, inuyasha felt something warm and fuzzy snuggle next to him.

"if you really want to know, it was because i wanted to be with you and fight along side you without being a nuisance to you." kagome said. AT this inuyasha grinned and pulled kagome closer to him.

"we'll be doing that a lot now, now that you broke the shikon. We got to keep it from falling into the wrong hands." he whispered into her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine.

"yep, we will" she whispered back and for the second time that night, she kissed him. Suddenly a cat-call came from the bushes.

"you go dog!" came a voice.

"I told you they would. god, finally!" came a second.

"Yuck!" came a third and then a scuffle as the figure hid his head in kagome's backpack.

Inuyasha and kagome blushed every shade of red as they realized that miroku, sango, and even shippo, had been watching and listening the whole time. Suddenly, one of the voices shrieked,

"EEEEK! PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT OFF MY BED,MIROKU!*SLAP*"sango said. then another shriek, but this time from miroku.

"AHHHHHHHH!! SANGO, PLEASE, NO, PLEASE PUT DOWN YOUR BOOMERANG! PLEASE! HELP! AHHHHHHHHHH!*thunk* you d@mn b!tch *thunk* @_@

"muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! take THAT pervert!" sango said to the unconscious miroku while laughing like a maniac. XD.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

k pplz. its time for you to review! Tomorrow i will add one more chapter then you will have to what at MOST a week, unless i find inspiration. So any ideas for a demon to fight or parts to use in the story will be most welcomed! and as promised *drumroll* "weird al show theme song" *music starts playing*

oh, this is a story 'bout a guy named al

and he lived in a sewer with his hamster pal

but the sanitation workers really didn't approve

so he packed up his accordion and had to move

to a city in Ohio where he lived in a tree

and he worked in a nasal decongestion factory

and he played on the company bowling team

and every single night he had a strange recurring dream

were he was wearing lederhosen in a vat of sour cream

but that's really not important to the story

well, on the very next year he met a dental hygienist

with a spatula tattooed on her are(on her arm)

but he didn't keep in touch

and he lost her number

then he got himself a job on a tater tot farm

and he spent his life savings on a split-level cave

twenty miles below the surface of the earth(of the earth)

and he really makes a fine

jelly bean and pickle sandwich

for what its worth

then one day al was in the forest trying to get a tan

when he heard the tortured screaming of a funny little man

he was caught in a bear trap and al set him free

and the guy that he rescued was as grateful as can be

and it turns out he's a big-shot producer on TV

so he gave al a contract and what do you know

now he's got his very own weird al show!


	4. the beginning again!

****

Here we go again!

authors rant: not much of a rant today. just thanking all those pplz who reviewed. i made a mistake. i will have an update for a few more days if i find the time to type them. srry for that. anyway...........whats up? im bored..........life sucks........sitting around at home is nice once in a while but all summer can make you crazy (or crazier X_x @_@ O_o)brothers drive you crazy and make you do stuff not normal (like mass murdering XD [its normal for some people]) now on to a different subject.......... read "you make me retch!" or "chaos at camp" (just search for the title. i think the authoress is lilfoxgirl or lil_foxgirl or something like that) they're really funny but not lots of fighting (which is what i really like! XD). oh....... i know! lets listen in on the cops! *tunes radio* {we have him in our sights. he's not getting away this time}{send in the snipers, he'll mass murder more people if we don't end this now}*gulp* hold on {he's leaving the room}{what a minute he's coming back}{alright, open fire!}*bang**bang**bang**bang**bang**bang**bang**bang**bang**bang*{did we get him}{i think so}{move in}{sir, its a decoy and he has a radio here that he must have been using to spy on us}{d@mn}{well get him next time}

~at the public library~

whoa, good thing i keep a dummy sano with me just in case. now on to the story! read and review!

Standard disclaimer: this is a standard disclaimer (no shit, god does everyone repeat what i say? anyway....) i don't legally own inuyasha or nutty bars or oatmeal cream pies! X(

****

Chapter 4

the beginning (again!)

"wake up you love birds. i mean........nevermind, you know what i mean" came a voice, penetrating the warm blanket that wrapped kagome's mind.

"huh..." kagome asked groggily. she tilted her head and inuyasha's face was right next to her and he was in the same groggy state as her. then they both realized that they had slept together the whole night and quickly separated and blushed slightly. Sango noticed the looks on their faces and started giggling, causing them to blush even more.

"c'mon you two" sango said, walking in the direction of the camp. "miroku's cooking something from kagome's backpack on the fire. it's called a "nutty bar, i think" Quickly realizing miroku's mistake, kagome sprinted to the fire, almost knocking over sango. "god, slow down!" she yelled at the running cat. kagome reached the fire just in time to watch the chocolate melt off the nutty bars into the fire and the rest just burn.

"you don't cook nutty bars, dumba$$!" she said in frustration. "oh well, well just have oatmeal cream pies."

"your time has so much neat stuff!" sango said, looking at kagome like she was a god.

"well, i can't go back anymore" kagome sighed as the realization dawned upon her.

"why not? you can still go through the well right?" miroku said, shoving his mouth with the oatmeal creams.

"its not that. its just......well, me." kagome sounded out under her breath.

"oh.....right. your wish. i guess that would be weird if you walked around your time like that" miroku said in realization.

"we better get a move on if we want to find the shards before to much damage is done to the innocent." inuyasha sighed, plopping down next to kagome and putting his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"here sango, pass the oatmeal creams" kagome said, passing the box to her. she stole a glance at inuyasha and realized he had been staring at her. their eyes locked and kagome just stared into those loving, golden eyes that stared right back into hers. 

"ey, inu, wa ome?" miroku said, his mouth full of the cream pies. they broke eye contact and shied away, staring at everything but each other. miroku was abruptly smacked in the face by sango for ruining the moment. inuyasha quickly grabbed the box away from miroku and began eating greedily.

"were should we start looking?" miroku pondered.

"there's a village about 10 miles to the north right next to a swamp" sango said "we hafta start some were"

"gotcha, me and kagome got ground patrol while you and miroku got air patrol on kylala" inuyasha yelled to them.

"k" sango yelled back, leaping onto kylala and pulling miroku up after her. "race you there!"

"Alright....ready......set....go!" kagome yelled and at that everyone started running (or flying in kylala's case) for all they were worth due north.

~15 minutes later~

"ha, *wheeze* beat you!" kagome panted, gasping for breath with inuyasha behind her in the same state.

"you *wheeze* "sat" me *wheeze* you cheater" inuyasha exclaimed between each pant.

"but you slashed the branch i landed on" kagome yelled back. neither one of them noticed miroku and sango leaning against the entrance.

"im gonna miss ridding on your back" kagome said, finally catching her breath.

"finally you guys made it. we were wondering when you were gonna arrive" sango said, approaching them.

inuyasha and kagome pointed accusing fingers at each other.

"it was his fault!" kagome yelled

"no, it was your fault!" inuyasha yelled back

"was not!"

"was too!"

"was not!"

"was too!"

"quit arguing like 4 year olds!" sango screamed in frustration.

"she started it!"

"did not....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey everyone. sorry for the late update. i got busy and a little lazy. i was also finishing the 5th Harry potter book. i couldn't be lazy anymore because i was getting death threats in my email (not really, just upset ones that were mad at me for not updating when i said i would) well, don't forget to read and review!


	5. The Dragon Soul

****

Here we go again!

Authors rant: hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I got lazy and was doing a lot of stuff. No, i was not caught or killed by the cops. My brothers are still driving me crazy (er) anyway... i have about 4-5 chapters to write out and send in and then that's it. Im out of ideas. Soooooooo... i need your help. If any of you have an idea for my story, please help. Im desperate. I was only going to have two more but rouge gave me an idea for some chapters. Thx a lot rouge! Anyway...(oh by the way, just to clear things up, sano is my evil (more just psycho than evil) side and he seems to come out when im killing stuff in video games and when im writing. my real name is mike but mike cant write. sano can. sano is crazy and i like crazy XP) now that that's out of the way, let the story begin!

Disclaimer: i don't legally own inuyasha!

****

Chapter 4

The Dragon Soul

~At an expensive in~

"Thank you for repelling the evil cloud, young monk" the innkeeper said, bowing repeatedly.

"My pleasure. Thank you for the accommodations." Miroku replied, smiling. Suddenly, the door to the room is burst open and a young (and apparently attractive young woman considering they were wading in miroku's drool) stood at the doorway.

"Are you the wandering warriors that have stopped in our village?" She hurriedly said. They nodded and she continued. "My son was taken by the kraken!"

"The kraken?" The group said in unison.

"Yes. The kraken is a giant squid demon that lives in the lake right over there." She pointed out the window at a large lake. The mountains formed a semi-circle around the lake and reeds covered the edge. "We usually do not bother each other but today, for no reason, attacked. It took my son with it and put him in a cave, which he guards tirelessly." She then started bursting out crying. Kagome quickly walked over to the crying lady and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok. Im sure your son is fine" kagome whispered, patting the young lady on the back.

~The lady's thoughts: this is working out better than i had hoped. They are stupider than i thought. But i must offer a reward to them otherwise they might slit my throat when they find out i tricked them. ~

She suddenly seemed to break out of her stupor and looked at them all with a hazy gaze. "You will be rewarded well for your deeds." She said suddenly.

"Ok, well help!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed.

"We will?" Inuyasha said, confused.

Kagome walked over to inuyasha and whispered in his ear "i think the kraken has a jewel shard!"

"^O^. I get it" he whispered back "okay we'll help!"

"Thank you so much! Oh, i haven't introduced myself. Im lady kayada, the chief of this village" she said. She then noticed miroku's little display "is he alright?" She pointed to miroku, watching drool ooze out of his mouth.

"Oh, he's always like this but, no, he's not okay." Sango said, elbowing him in the stomach and watching him fall on his face.

"Ohh, is wittle sango jewous?" Miroku said in the most childish voice he could muster, getting up from the floor.

"No" was her deft response, crossing her arms and pretended to be looking at the artwork on the wall.

"Suuuuuure." Was inuyasha's sarcastic response, earning a death glare from sango that promised much pain.

~Kagome's pov~

A few minutes later the entire gang was psyched up about the upcoming fight. Especially me since it was my first fight to use my demon powers. To my surprise, i felt a hand on my shoulder and when i turned to look, i was met with those loving, golden eyes, which belonged to none other than inuyasha.

"Good luck, kagome" he spoke softly, whilst i just lost myself in those eyes of his.

"Young lady..." kayada said, abruptly breaking our eye contact. If i had looked into those eyes any longer i would have melted into a puddle on the floor. (Sano: no one ever gives them a chance in my story. the only time they weren't interrupted was in the forest on the night kagome changed. XD)

"Kagome" i answered quickly.

"Yes. Well, lady kagome, do you plan to fight the kraken unarmed?" I just looked at he stunned. I hadn't given any thought to a weapon.

"Umm, i guess so. I don't have a weapon to use" was all i could say.

"Well, if you can use it, i think i have a sword for you" she said, walking over to the display case. Opening it up, she pulled out a sword handle. Nothing special about it. Just a wooden handle to a sword. "This is the dragon soul"

"Um, lady, that's just a handle." Shippo said, walking out of the bedroom.

"Right now it is. But then again, inuyasha's tetsuseiga is just a skinny stick right now" she responded. No one thought it weird that she knew about the tetsuseiga.

"so that's what you meant when you said 'if you can use it'" i said, grabbing the handle from out of hands. before her eyes the stick transformed. a burst of light from the end became a blade, gleaming with a hidden power. many little light tentacles came out and fused together to become the shape of 6 dragon fingers. thin strips of light wrapped around the handle and became leather.

"apparently, you are the blades chosen master. that means i must give you this" kayada said, pulling out a blood-red ruby. "this is the spirit of the phoenix. it will grant you the power over fire and give you its wings." she handed the gem to me and i accepted without hesitation.

"so i just place it in the hilt like thi..." she couldn't finish her statement an enormous jolt surged through her body and up to her brain. she wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't work. she just dropped to her knees and clutched her temples. flames engulfed her body although it didn't burn anything. the flames slowly concentrated onto 2 points in her back and without warning, a pair of flame covered phoenix wings shot out her back. as quickly as it had started, it stopped. still clutching her blade tightly, she collapsed to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~muahahahhahahahahaa! im evil XD evil cliffhanger. if you want the legend of the blade and all that stuff i may make another story about it. but you have to review if you want it mike: sano your so evil. 

sano: i know XD

mike: yes review

sano: else you might be next ,-,

mike: no killing the fans

sano: whyyyy (

mike: because otherwise they might reveal were you are.

sano: your right. but what if there not fans?

mike: have fun ^-^


	6. it came from the depths!

****

Here we go again!

authors rant: hiya pplz! my birthday is coming up! on the 13th of July i turn 14! yea! and whats really cool is that my best friend was born on the same day as me! anyway, now that that's out of my system, whats up? i haven't gotten any reviews lately. although im still chatting with rouge (she's cool) and im bored out of my mind. i was so bored yesterday that i designed a house. not just any house but the ultimate party house! the upstairs had a 16' by 12' dance floor, two full-size built-in trampolines, a bar, and lots of lazyboyz scattered randomly. there also is a plasma screen TV in every room (except the living room. it has two plasma screen TVs and a regular TV) anyway................ send me ideas if you have any (thank you rouge for the idea you sent me. i haven't written it on paper yet but i still have 2 chapters to go before i start the idea) so review and send me ideas!

Disclaimer: i don't legally own inuyasha!

****

Chapter 6

it came from the depths!

clip from last chapter:

"as quickly as it had started, it stopped. still clutching her blade tightly, she collapsed to the floor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha dashed over to were she had collapsed and he yanked the blade out of her hand. The beautiful flame-colored wings melted away and vanished. inuyasha picked up the unconscious neko and set her on one of the mats in the other room. he left the room and slid the door shut behind him.

"will this happen every time she uses the spirits?" inuyasha muttered, fear in his eyes and concern showing in his voice.

"no, i believe the reason she collapsed is because she has never felt a power as strong as the spirits, flow through her. Had she been a mere human, most likely she would have lost control of the spirits power and destroyed everything in sight, herself included. But the fact that the flames engulfing her did not burn anything proves that she will be able to soon control the spirits without second thought" kayada said thoughtfully.

"i hope so..." inuyasha's voice trailed off and his mind went in another direction.

......(a/n: silence........)

........................

.......(a/n: more silence............)

........................

.......(a/n: say something already......)

........................

.......(a/n: lets peek into inuyasha's thoughts........)

__

ramen........ i want ramen.........ramen now!!.......

(a/n: whoops that was my mind. hehe anyway....)

........................

........(a/n: im tired of it. im tired of the silence. by gods name i command you to speak miroku!! break the silence!!!)

.....................

(a/n: okay pretty please miroku?.....)

.....................

(a/n: ill make a pretty girl who will want to bear you child after the chapter ends)

.............."don't we have to go slay the kraken?" miroku said bringing inuyasha back to the present.

(a/n: works every time)

"hu?.... o yea. ok lets go" he said in a monotonous voice, shaking his head as if to force all the thoughts out of his head.

~at the swamp~

the three of them just stood there, gazing into the murky depths.

"this would be so much easier if kagome was here. she could sense the shards" sango sighed

"its no use. it could stay down there as long as it wants and we wouldn't ever fi-" inuyasha didn't finish his sentence because he was quickly yanked underwater.

"wha-" miroku said before he, too, was pulled underwater. sango, without hesitation, drew her sword and dove underwater after miroku. she swam up to the tentacle that held miroku and sliced through it. she grabbed the unconscious miroku by the collar of his robe and drug him up to the surface. she carried him to the shore and was about to dive in to get inuyasha when IT emerged. it was huge! the head itself was bigger than the village! as it broke the surface, it sent gigantic waves of murk directly at her. she closed her eyes and braced for impact but was forcefully yanked out of the way by inuyasha, who had somehow freed himself from his captor.

"thanks" she said, catching her breath. she pulled the boomerang off her back and hurled it at the kraken. it easily brushed it aside, causing it to land near miroku.. then, the kraken attacked with his countless tentacles. miroku had woken up and ran to fight with sango. 

"we're fighting a losing battle!" sango yelled at the fighting hanyou, who at that moment was hacking away at the tentacles.

"you think i don't know that!" he yelled back. unbeknown to him, some of the tentacles had found their war around him and squeezed him. in the confusion he had dropped the tetsuseiga and now had no means of escape. another tentacle proceeded to pick up his fallen sword and thrusted it at him. it never made contact. at that moment a figure lunged out of the trees and slashed away. with one hand she slashed at the sword tentacle and with the other, slashed at the ones binding inuyasha. when she hit the ground, she pivoted to face the kraken, then lunged at it. she landed on a tentacle and followed it to the source, dodging the blows it sent her way. when she reached the head, she plunged her hand into it and pulled out a jewel shard. she shoved the jewel shard into her right arm, then punched straight down. the shockwave of her punch shot through the kraken and tore it to bits. she jumped of its head and landed on the shore. inuyasha just gawked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hahahahahahaha. evil cliffy! XD. *chants* my story has a plot! my story has a plot! anyway..... sorry bout the late update. i was lazy and rouge-sama was giving me more ideas by the day so i had to change things around. thank you so much rouge! before you gave me ideas, it was just going to be pointless violence with a bit of fluff! now i have an idea of were im going and may even have a sequel once im finished! ya! oh, btw, i will keep my promise to miroku, but it will happen next chapter. miroku: aww......... i want her now *pouts* sano: if you be patient then it will be so. if your impatient, i may turn you into a girl! miroku: she'll bear my child right? sano: of course, that was part of the promise. miroku: ok, ill be patient then. 

p.s. ppl, stop giving me reviews saying "update soon" i update when i have the time rouge: ahem?.. sano: ok, when im not lazy. please, find at least 1 thing wrong and tell me so i know it aint perfect. i know its not and i know you don't want to be liars, so do this for me please? and for all those who read and don't review, please do. even if you just say "hi" i know at least someone is reading it. it makes me want to write more. plus i read the stories of my reviewers and ill even put in a recommendation for it if you want.


	7. losing a love

****

Here we go again!

authors rant: hiya! short rant today. the men in white came after me the other night because i was so bored and tired but i couldn't fall asleep. so..... being me....... i banged my head against the wall. i left you all in a cliffy XD. who is this mysterious figure? more importantly, what is she? and will miroku ask her to bare his child? tune in next week on inuyasha! oh, nvm, find out today!

Disclaimer: i don't legally own inuyasha!

****

Chapter 6

losing a love

snippet from yesterday: inuyasha just gawked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was an inu-youkia. or, rather, she was a hanyou. she was wearing a kimono resembling that of sango's. it was white with yellow, blue, and red flowers on it. her features were that of inuyasha's (besides the obvious fact she's a girl) and had blonde hair long enough to sit on. She smiled sweetly at the two boys. they just stared....

and they stared..........

and stared.................

and stared some more..........

and stared even more..........

"um...uh....." for once in his life, inuyasha was at a loss of words. even he wouldn't mind grabbing her butt. Miroku beat him to it, though. he walked passed her and attempted to caress her, but she caught his hand. he braced for a slap, but it never came. he turned to her.

"will you...:" everyone knew what was coming next and sango stomped over to miroku as he finished his statement "bare my child?"

"yes!" everyone anime dropped. ( i kept my promise to you miroku. miroku: yah! i feel so special!) sango quickly recovered and dragged the monk away from the hanyou, who just smiled innocently at inuyasha, who couldn't believe her response to that perverted monk.

"but... but sango, she said yes! don't do this to me, please!" she grabbed a rock and hit miroku over the head.

"Hmph. stupid lecherous monk!" she walked away, contempt with her handiwork.

"oh, you poor thing!" the girl ran to the out cold miroku and cradled him in her arms. "we need to take you to the village" she scooped miroku up and took off in the direction of the village.

~inuyasha's thoughts: how did that stupid monk get such a hot girl? im gonna kill him!~ ( the jealousy is rising!)

a "feh" escaped him as he breathed out.

"what was that?" sango asked

"lets just go"

~at kayada's~

"so you mean to tell me that you hired us to slay the kraken just so you could get to the treasure trove he was guarding and that you don't even have a son?" inuyasha said in disbelief.

*she burst into tears* "yes *sob* our village has *sob* always been poor. we have nothing to barter *sob* with and very little crops. then *sob* we learned of the treasure. *sob* please forgive me *sob*"

"whatever. we got a jewel shard and hot meals so just call it even." inuyasha tried his best to sound unconcerned. "how's kagome?"

as if summoned she walked clumsily into the room and plopped down in inuyasha's lap.

"what happened?" she groggily asked. the rest of the gang filled her in on the events. "oh, and who's she?" she pointed to the hanyou girl who still had the monk in her arms.

inuyasha shrugged "beats me. she likes miroku for some reason, though"

"does she know about his 'personality'?"

"yep"

"3...2...1..." *crack*

"im the only one doing the flirting her, houshi-sama" she had his hand bent back to his arm

"owowowowowowowow" she let go of his hand and he rubbed it, trying to take the pain away.

"well, you've meet him, can you tell us who you are?" kagome asked, resting her head an inuyasha's chest, letting the warmth engulf her. the girl possessively wrapped her arms around miroku (as if miroku would want to go).

"well, everyone calls me rouge because, well, that's what i am, a rouge. I've been wandering all my life by myself and had always been considered a troublemaker" her eyes started to water "i was rejected because i was a half-demon. other demons killed my mother because she was human. my dad got so angry, he took them all on single handed and was killed. i went into hiding." she burst out crying and buried her face in miroku's shirt.

~rouge's thoughts: gotta act the part believably. only a little longer. i bet if i include something of Naraku....~ "i found out later it had been Naraku who murdered my parents. i swore vengence. later, i found him to be dead by none other than your hands"

~that night~

everyone was asleep. all but one. rouge stealthily jumped from her perch in the tree and landed near kagome. she quickly checked her pockets and found what she was looking for. the shikon-no-tama. it was already close to quarter way finished. HE would be so happy for what she accomplished. They were so easy to manipulate. she turned to leave but came face to face with miroku. she was startled but he covered her mouth and motioned to follow him. when they had got out of earshot, he began to talk with her.

"i know what you are doing and i wont allow you to leave" she looked at the ground "without a goodbye kiss" she looked startled for a moment but quickly complied. she then jumped up into the nearest tree.

"there goes the only girl that said she would bare my child. mike, im gonna get you for this. you said you'd give me a girl that would bare my child. (yes, but technically, i said she would want to, not that she was going to) i hate technicalities"

~somewhere~

"my lord, i have brought what you have asked of. the shikon from the half-demons group" she had kneeled before the great demon. His figure still hidden in the shadow, he began to speak in a voice that would make any girl swoon. even her. But it was used to disguise the cleverness and malice he had within him. she was no fool. he was one to watch. his trust was not easily earned. but with his trust always came a great reward. she was the only one whom trust was placed. all those who lost his trust were destroyed. yet she had failed many a time. yet he continued to trust her.

"good work rouge. you have done me a great service" she offered the shards of the shikon to her master. he graciously accepted the offer and placed it on the shards he had already gained. with her help, he now had about 3/4 of the shikon complete. "we now have two problems. inuyasha and kagome, and Naraku...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ahh! Naraku! evil cliffy! who is this mysterious man that is the hanyou's master? why is he her master? and will miroku ever get someone to bare his child? tune in next time!

with that out of the way.... im not updating for a while cause i gots to think long and hard about what to do next chapter. read and review or else!


End file.
